1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for configuring expansion component interconnect (‘ECI’) physical functions on an ECI device in a computing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems include a variety of different components that make up the computing system. Expansion cards are common components that contribute to the overall composition of a computing system. Expansion cards can carry out physical functions. Physical functions are typically burned into an expansion card when the expansion card is manufactured, with no ability to alter which physical function is carried out on a particular port of the expansion card after the expansion card has been manufactured.